The turn indicator of the vehicle is a stationary device with a flashing light, in which the flashing occurs due to intermittent supply of electric current to the lamp, intended to alert other drivers or users of the road of the intention of the driver to perform the maneuver associated with the turn (performing maneuvers) to the right or left. The turn indicators can also be used as an emergency alarm.
Before the beginning of the movement, performing maneuvers, turning (turning) and stopping, the driver is obliged to signal the direction indicators of the directions in question. Thus the signal should not deceive other drivers or pedestrians (for example, the driver should not active the turn signal when moving straight). The turn signal should be activated before beginning the maneuver and deactivated immediately after it is completed.
Turning the turn indicators on the vehicle is the responsibility of the driver. The driver is given the right and the opportunity to decide when to turn on the turn signal. Unfortunately, not all drivers perform this duty clearly, diligently and timely, which may create emergency situations on the road.
Accordingly, there is a need to facilitate automatic activation of the turn signals.